Flower Crowned
by homerun-child
Summary: Fairy Alfred is a one of a kind fairy. While he is mute, he can easily communicate through hands and the flowers on his head. The flowers openly display his emotions and all that. The poor flower fairy has caught the attention of this freaking weirdo named Ivan DatAss- I mean Ivan Braginsky. Rating may change. And I have no idea what I'm doing -dabs-.
1. Chapter 1

Alfred rolled around on his bed, trying to get comfy to go back to sleep. When he found it was a useless attempt, he stood up and arched his back. He walked over to the mirror to get a good look at his appearance. He was met with a boy he had come to know, staring back at him through the shiny frame of the mirror. The boy had azure eyes that might have sparkled if in the right spot of sunlight, golden colored hair, and tanned smooth skin. He had a flower crown which seemed to never leave his head, it was currently made up of willow twigs, marigolds, and forget-me-not. He stared at the crown, a bitter feeling rising inside him. Slowly other flowers bloomed out from the willow twigs. Tansy and yellow carnations. Ah what an aggressive crown the boy now adorned. One of sadness and hate.

A voice startled Alfred out of his triggered state. He turned his head slightly and spotted his twin brother. As quick as they came, the aggressive flowers were gone. Slowly they turned into flowers that meant happiness and joy. The foundation of the crown became parsley stems with fern leaves for extra support. Cattails cutely poked out of the back, giving him little antlers. The flowers were now crocus, with small primroses hidden beneath them. He smiled largely at the other as he neared him.

"Hello Al!" the other said, his usual gently smile resting on his face. Alfred signed his answer back, 'Hey Mattie.'  
"Uhm...dad wants to see you. He has another possible suiter." Matthew said, rubbing his foot slightly on the floor, showing how awkward saying that was for him. Alfred rolled his eyes and signed, 'tell them I'm stuck in a deep slumber that only Prince Charming can wake me up from'.  
"I'm not sure how well dad would take that." Matthew snickered.  
'Tell him to shove an egg up his ass' Alfred signed, sticking his tongue out at Matt.  
"There's gonna be no convincing you to come out of this room, is there?"  
'No.'  
Matthew rolled his eyes but still smiled, "Ya know...if you hide the closet he might not be able to find you." He then winked and left the room. Alfred rolled his eyes but hid inside the closet anyways. He somehow managed to climb onto one of those rack thingies and yes I, the narrator, am a fucking native English speaker leave me alone. Ahem. He huddled on them and just laid there. He knew he didn't have much time before his father kicked down the door (this could be literally or not) and demanded the flower fairy to emerge from his nest. He wasn't going to do that, nope. He settled in his spot and began to snooze lightly.

He snoozed until he heard a loud thump and a smirk twisted on his lips. His father was here!  
"ALFRED I SWEAR TO FUCKING JESUS I WILL DRAG YOU OUT OF THERE IF YOU DO NOT COME OUT." Alfred made the :3 face and stayed put. "ALFRED." He laid back down and relaxed. Well he relaxed until he heard something that sounded vaguely like a lock being picked. He jolted a bit and winced as his father rampaged around his room, looking for him. Who the fudging icicles picked the lock?! How dare? He just wants to sleep until he woke up then sleep some more! He wrinkled his nose a bit and stuck a tongue at his father even though he knew the other could not see him. This was gonna be a long freakin day.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred was a very handsome fairy. This is actually unsurprising as he had a suiter coming to see if they can win the hand of the fairy. The fairy prince had honey (or wheat. Ya friggen weirdo). When the light hit his hair just right, it made an angelic halo appear above his head. I'm trying to make him as cliché as possible guys. He had sky/lapis/azure (how many shades of blue can there be in one man's eyes; a story) eyes that sometimes glittered like diamonds when he got excited. His face was mostly smooth and straight, but with slight chub on the cheeks which were powdered a soft crimson, which was almost a rose color (as was his nose). His skin was tanned to a perfect amount. He didn't look like no piece of paper or a Cheeto Trump look-a-like. He had a lean body, not very much muscle (sadly for him, good for me because I am not describing his muscles for three paragraphs). He truly was quite the looker, his flower crown only adding to his charm.

Too bad his personality was atrocious. He managed to chase away any suiter. He was too snarky and mischievous for their taste. He was like, the King of Sass and he couldn't help it. He didn't know how he could be sassy without a voice to announce his annoyances but his flowers spoke for him. He could also write and read, this isn't the 1800's! Close, but it wasn't. Alfred was a bit too much to handle (and I'm too gay for this). So currently, he was making more trouble for his poor stressed out father. RIP King Ludwig*. Anyways, continuing on from my last chapter, which I agree, it sucked. He had flattened himself on one of those rack things in those big ass fancy closets. Listen I have some in my old closet I know they exist I am not crazy. He had flattened himself like the pancakes his older...younger...whatever the hell Mattie was, to the rack in a very good attempt at hiding himself as he made the grave discovery that this suiter can pick locks. Well fuck a duck. He learned that from a good friend named- NOT NOW AL. Ahem. There was loud shuffling and murmuring as Alfred tried to make himself merge with the rack. Man up, god.

The door to the closet opened and Alfred felt his heart drop. Like, you know when you are on a roller coaster and it goes down a hill. I hate that. I hate roller coasters in general. I feel like you're getting tired of hearing me speak of me, so I will shut up now. Alfred's usually tan face paled. An ashen blond or whatever head of hair poked in. What were those things on his head? They were pointy and...Oh god. If Alfred wasn't so focused on trying not to make a sound he would have gasped*. Why in the name of all things holy did his father choose a demon? A better question would be, why was he so small? Fairies generally are very small creatures. Around a foot tall some smaller or bigger. Demons are usually quite tall (he once met a hybrid of a fairy and a demon though. He likes to call her 'mother nature')*. Maybe this was the work of magic? Alfred didn't know don't ask him he's just trying to make his way through life.

The demon poked his head in further, revealing what was probably the biggest nose the young fairy prince had ever seen. Like this nose was the shit. How much cocaine can Alfred fit in that nose? A lot. Anyways, his cheeks were chubby and had a bright shade of rose red on it. His skin was pretty pale, sickly pale. And to top off this childish face, he had wide violet colored eyes. He was pretty cute, and if Al squinted, he could see long eyelashes that fluttered when the other blinked. What is up with everyone having longer eyelashes then him? What is up with this shit?

The demon stepped into the room further and looked around the room, his childish face held such curiosity. As Alfred examined the tall pale male he heard a loud creaking noise. He deadpanned and the only thing that came to mind for him was the Law & Order meme. And in this moment, Alfred knew he fucked up. The screws on the rack creaked painfully before popping off completely (let's break physics). Alfred made like the strangest noise ever as he fell. Arms flailing and wings failing. He braced himself for the impact of whatever the hell is on his floor currently. But he never felt hit. He hit something...hard* but not like, floor hard. Like 'the hell this' hard. Alfred opened his eyes and looked up and his azure eyes met violet. The fucking demon caught him. Well shit, the games up.

"Privyet little fairy!"

The two finally meet! I'm sorry for not getting this up yesterday, it was my birthday so I was sort of busy.

*I always thought Ludwig (Germany) would make a great dad okie. Sure, Arthur would have made a great dad here too but I have a plan for a better character for him. Just wait a little bit for the angry green eyed troll. Also, if Germany is the dad then that means Prussia is the uncle. This gives me a chance to make it easier to explain how Alfred and Matthew got fighting skills, from their asshole uncle who isn't allowed to visit anymore.

*I'm sure mute people can make some noises. Like grunts and gasps.

*She will not take part in the story. That me actually. I will not be anything important in this, I won't even show up! No worries.


End file.
